The use of alternators to convert rotary motion to electrical power is well known. In the automotive industry, alternators are driven by the rotary motion of the crankshaft of a diesel or gasoline engine. The electrical energy output increases as the rotary speed increases. Since the alternator is ordinarily wired in parallel with a battery, the battery provides a minimal power level for driving the starting motor and for powering other electrical accessories when the engine is off or at idle. As the vehicle is driven, engine speed is increased, and the alternator not only becomes the primary electrical power source but also recharges the battery. It is conventional then that during times when the engine is off or at low idle, the battery is sufficient to power all needed accessories. When engine speed increases, the alternator is sufficient to power accessories and recharge the battery during the entire speed range.
In recent years, the automotive industry has been challenged to substantially decrease certain kinds of emissions from the exhaust of engines. Catalytic converters have been used extensively. In a prior application by the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee, a mechanism for radiantly heating a ceramic filter and burning particulates filtered from the exhaust of a diesel engine is disclosed. The heating elements require a minimal power level so as to heat sufficiently to cause ignition of particulates at times when the filter is sufficiently loaded and in need of regeneration. The required power level is greater than the output of conventional alternators when a conventional diesel engine is at low idle. There is no known mechanism for enhancing the output of an alternator under these conditions so that emission standards may be maintained during all engine-on times. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.